The present invention relates to a process for the production of instant powdered food, comprising mainly a crystalline carbohydrate, a hydrogenated vegetable oil and a vegetable protein powder with a small amount of an emulsifier and a buffering agent added.
According to the conventional process, instant powdered foods containing oil and fat have been made by dissolving the powdered raw materials and the oil and fat in a certain amount of water and then dehydrating the resultant solution by means of a drum drier or a spray drier.
The conventional method, however, has disadvantages because it requires some complicated steps and also consumes a large amount of energy in the course of the dehydration processing. Moreover, the high temperature required by the conventional method for dissolution and dehydration result in a loss of nutrients and flavours from the original raw materials; this lowers the quality of the final product.